


Necklace

by Winxy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, proposal preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxy/pseuds/Winxy
Summary: Korra makes Asami a betrothal necklace.  VERY SHORT, bought over from tumblr where I am tiddly-winx.





	

The snow was new-untrodden and glistening in the moonlight. Korra felt stronger in her water bending because of it, but the bending of any element was the last thing on her mind. She sat with her legs underneath her, in the middle of her mess of bones carved into various shapes-none of them having a distinguishable form. She concentrated on her latest attempt, but it too looked like something that had been warped from fire bending.

With a fit of frustration, she threw the thing on the floor and shouted “I GIVE UP!” then assumed her pouting position.

Katara heard the commotion and said “What’s the matter Korra?”

“I’m trying to make an engagement necklace for Asami, but they all come out looking like Meelo carved them!” she growled.  
Katara blinked a little and laughed.

Korra blushed deeply and shouted “DON’T LAUGH AT ME!”

“Dear, I’m not laughing at you…just at a memory from when I was a girl” she wiped away tears from her eyes “When we first came to the Northern Water Tribe, my brother Sokka fell in love with Princess Yue and carved the ugliest necklace I’ve ever seen. She loved it, because he had made it with his own two hands” she dug into her memory box and pulled out the thing, scuffed and chipped but it still had its value in Katara’s heart.

“So you’re saying that even though I think it looks ugly, Asami will think it’s beautiful just because I made it?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Yes dear” Katara smiled “It’s not every day you see the Avatar fall in love, but I am lucky enough to see it happen twice in my lifetime” her smile was and sincere as she placed a small, warm kiss on Korra's forehead.


End file.
